Something Like That
by 10millionpeople
Summary: They say if you love something, let it go. But what if that something doesn't want to leave?


**A/N- My first NatM fic... please tell me what you think! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Only the story.**

"I've always known." I look at her. I really look at her. And before I can stop it, the fragile little heart inside of me shatters into five million pieces, all of them piercing the tissue inside of me.

Ouch.

I place my hands on her arms—were they there before she started talking?—and heave a sigh. I stare at her, and the seconds pass. One, two, three... tick, tick, tick... and in a couple more ticks she'll be dust. But I wait. I have to know if this is going to work.

Leaning in, I hesitate for a moment. _("You talk too much, Ace.")_ Well maybe I do.

So then, before another tick can pass off of her hidden timer, I crash my lips onto hers.

She relaxes into this kiss, and I have no idea how she does it. So many little electrical charges are running through my veins, making me jittery, and unable to relax even in the slightest.

But I _love_ it.

I tilt my head to the side and deepen the kiss, all the while holding onto her for dear life like maybe it will keep her here.

I know it won't.

She knows it won't, too, but that doesn't stop her perfectly-manicured fingers to claw into my jacket. I smile and break away.

She's beaming. I made that happen. I don't know if I've ever been this happy before in my life.

She gives a "hmm" and turns around, her sights now set on Bessie. I'm beginning to love flying.

Stepping in, she never looks back, and my palms become sweaty all of a sudden. My heartbeat quickens, and my breathing becomes irregular. She's leaving. Gone. For good.

"Amelia- wait!" I reach out a hand just as she is about to start up the plane. The famous pilot opens the door and hops out of her plane.

She looks... sad, maybe. I don't know. I never was one to read people, and the confusing look planted on her "kisser", as she would say, does me no help. She takes one step toward me... then two... and falls straight into my arms.

I wrap my arms around her, embracing the last couple moments I have with her, knowing she's _never _going to make it back to DC in time. She holds onto me tighter than before, and I know for a fact that I will do anything for this woman.

Even explaining to McPhee how the Museum of Natural History got a new exhibit.

A tear slips down my face and falls into her strawberry-red curls. I could get used to this.

"Amelia, please. I don—This couldn't possibl—I have no clue how this will work, but..." I hear her sniffle. "You being real. That wasn't the only thing I needed to talk to you about from earlier." I can feel her pull away, and I reluctantly let go. She looks at me, and I notice she's crying.

"I like you, Amelia, okay? I don't kn-I..." I run a hand over my face and through my hair, then look at her again.

"I have no idea how to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out. Okay?" She nods, and I exhale. _God, if you're there... help me._

"I think we make a great team. More than a team. But we can't... with you in Washington, I mean. Do you k... do you catch my drift?" Look at me. Using expressions.

She smiles, and I see a glint in her eyes.

"Of course I do. But where are we going to put Bessie?"

My hands cup her face and I smile—a real, full-blown smile—and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"We can put her in a parking garage a little ways over... let someone else find it." By this time I'm laughing, and so is she. I smile, my hands still on her face, and kiss her.

Soon, though, I break away, and just stare at her.

She stares back at me, understanding, and finally speaks.

"Seems to me, Mr. Daley, that you have just gotten your moxy back!" She manages a smirkish smile that I've come to love. Pulling her in for another kiss, I chuckle.

"I had a feeling you'd say something like that."

**A/N- So... what'd ya think? Personally, I think it's too short, but whatever. I need to rewatch the movie (: Please review- I accept anonymous comments (: Oh, and, for any of you folks on LiveJournal—I have a new community. It's called amelialarry, and I would lovelovelove it if you would join and tell your friends! I know that most NatM communities aren't very active... but I just want people to know about it (: Thanks!**


End file.
